Hello
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: He shattered my soul, nearly taking my life. Ancient magic and family ties are the only things that keep me from tearing his head off. Luckily that’s what my boyfriend is for.
1. Chapter 1

_TR- Aya, not another story, right? Yeah. That's what I'm thinking too._

Disclaimers- I do not own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, however, I do own Mamoru. No really; he has a tattoo on his left buttocks to prove it. It says: I belong to Tokyo Rabbit. No touching._ ::sighs:: Only in my dreams. Okay, so I don't own him either but I do own my original characters. They have the designated tattoos in the designated areas. _  
*---------------------------------------------------- 

There are evils in this world that fester in the darkest, deepest places that never have crossed your thoughts of innocent purity, Serenity-- evils that you cannot imagine, evils that Chaos cannot have pleasure of calling his own. 

You believe in that greater good, that if so long as you hold your head up high and believe in not your own heart, but in those of others that everything will be okay. Well, Angel, I am here to teach you that there is no 'Greater Good.' Only me.... 

**~*~  
Hello  
I  
~*~**

"Don't forget, tonight at seven!" Dr. Ogawa said as he hung his pristine coat in his locker. 

"Yes, of course Ogawa-san," Mamoru replied, hanging his own coat. 

His mentor smiled his famous smile that no matter how hard he tried, it always looked tired. He had seen too many traumatic things-- lives lost, unanimous crimes claiming the hope and goodness in people who surely did not deserve it, and so many more unspeakable onslaughts against humanity-- to have that innocent light in his eyes which most interns had in their own. That, of course, excluded Mamoru. 

He had been a soldier in a war that was wagged over millenniums. A war that only just came to a halt. Ogawa saw that in him as they found more things in common than he did with the other students. That night would be a product of that; Often speaking of his fiancee, Ogawa demanded to meet the further Mrs.. Chiba. Usagi complied, just as excited as Dr. Ogawa's wife was to meet her. It must be a female thing. 

"Myako has been on a rampage to meet this girl," he said, confirming Mamoru's thoughts, "As am I." 

"Don't worry, we'll be there," He smirked. 

Walking out of the hospital and into the parking garage smiling, the young man sighed continently. Everything was going wonderfully in life. Instead of going to a prestigious Ivy League school in America, he had decided to attend on that was it's equal here in Tokyo. The battle with Galaxia and Chaos had opened his eyes as to how lucky he was; Mamoru had a beautiful angel who loved him almost as fiercely as he loved her, he was well on his way to becoming a doctor, and he had friends. 

But that's being selfish; not only was his life going well but so was everyone else's; Usagi had found her passion-- art-- and was attending college, Ami was making her name in the very university as he to become a pediatrician, Makoto avidly attending a prestigious culinary school, Rei Head Priestess and attending a university as well, and Minako was majoring in Drama. There was peace throughout his mother star. 

~*~ 

Dusk was closing in fast and it was almost time to pick up Usagi. Looking himself over once, he decided that he was presentable; black slacks, black dress shoes, cobalt blue button up shirt, and a black blazer that matched. Original huh? 

Everything was going as planned and on time. Being in one of the best moods he had been in days, he was on his way to pick up the love of his life when an excruciatingly sickening pain hit him in the heart. Having to pull over and put his hazards on, Mamoru clutched the wheel with white hands and tried to calm down and catch his breath. This feeling... it meant that Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon and needed his help. So much for peace.... Closing his eyes he tried to pinpoint where she was.... 

"Azuba Park...." He murmured putting on his blinker to rejoin traffic. 

~*~ 

Kougi was setting out the china and the silver utensils when his pager went off. His wife Myako walked into the dinning room with a knowing, slightly disappointed look on her face. 

"I love you," she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll go fix you a bento to take." 

It was going to be a hellish night, Ogawa Kougi thought. For the hospital to be calling twenty till, it was going to be a hellish night indeed. 

~*~ 

Standing in the pristine hallway, the young man looked like an angel almost. There was a serene absence on his face as his unearthly eyes gazed into the distance. That was what one would think if a first glance was careless and quick. 

_"Christ! Get her out of here Mars!!" _

With a second glance, he seemed like a broken warrior in the midst of his homeland's ruin. Standing there, sleeves rolled up with those blood drenched hands, shirt, pants.... He looked to be a shell cast aside after having the soul ripped out violently. 

_"I'm trying to Jupiter! Just keep it busy! Usagi... listen to me...." _

The only thing that had pulled him out of his gaze was a family of three that came ripping down the hallway. They clung to him instantly, questions flying from their mouths. The woman stopped abruptly, shaking noticeably, and took in the appearance of blood that covered the man and began to shriek. Her husband fell back and took her into his arms, trying to calm her down. 

_"Tuxedo...!" _

"What's going on? What is that thing?" 

The women that sat in the chairs that distraught loved ones often sat in stepped forward as well to help the family come up to date with what had taken place while the young man looked on deftly as if nothing had ever happened. 

_"I don't know. We haven't inflicted any sort of anything on it though. Usagi held it off until we got here but...." _

"Usagi.... Where... where is she....?!" 

The only mild comfort that played through Mamoru's head was that when he carried Usagi's body into the ER, Ogawa was the one to receive them, shouting orders for a stretcher. Ogawa-san was one of the best... he would save Usagi... he would save his Usako.... __

"....! Usagi, Usagi! What happened? Usako, open your eyes.... Come on now...." 

"I don't think she's that bad off, Mamoru-san. She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness.... We just need to get here out of here." 

But how long had they been in there? How long ago was it when they had carted the bloody Usagi behind those swinging double doors? How long had he been standing there, waiting? It had been too long.... Too long for logic to stand. Something was wrong. 

_"How long since she last showed any signs of being awake? Usako, Usako...." _

"Two minutes maybe.... I don't know if it drained her energy or not. It doesn't seem to be the type to do so." 

"Mnn..." 

"That's it.... Look at me Usako, show me that you're okay." 

Mamoru's ghostly gaze turned to the doors to see a tired and exhausted Dr. Ogawa emerge. His gaze was one that he had seen many a time. So many a time.... 

_"Mamoru...." _

"Hey there. Let's get you out of here, k?" 

As his mentor passed him, Ogawa laid a hand upon his shoulder for just a comforting moment and walked on to who he assumed to be the girl's parents to pass on to them the burden that defined the strong. 

_"I have to fight...." _

"Not today, another day Usako." 

"No but I...! Look out!" 

The burden of telling them their first born, their baby girl was dying and soon to pass from their world into the next.

"Wha--! No! USAKO!!" 

@----------------------------------}----------------- TR- Ah yes. Okay. This was a bit weepy. I suppose you'll have to wait until chapter two to find out what happens, what attacked them, and how Usagi ended up in such bad shape huh? Mmm, yes. Cliffhangers.... Gotta love 'em. 

1-6-04 (unedited) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello 

II 

¸¸.·+·.¸¸ 

The Tuskino family took the news just like any other family would. Their little girl was dying; her wounds were traumatic and mortal. Surgery told them that much. There was nothing they could do. 

Mamoru felt Dr. Ogawa move next to him as he watched the Tuskinos grieve through the glass window. There on the bed lay his soul mate pale and fragile with several recognizable machines hooked up to her. It was time for goodbyes and Mamoru wanted to make his alone. The Soldiers knew that much and decided to allow his time with her to be Usagi's last in this world. 

"She's beautiful." Ogawa said softly. 

At first the young man didn't respond, "Yes." 

There was another laps of silence and Ogawa moved to massage his sore neck with one hand while the other remained in his coat pocket. His scrubs were still covered in the young girl's blood and it tore at him to see his favorite intern struggling the way he was. Words of condolence were never his forte and the doctor knew that if his Myako were in Miss Tuskino's position, he would look as desolate and lost as Mamoru did now. 

"She's my soul mate. The one who makes my life worth living," Mamoru's voice came quietly, "There are no others who compare." 

"There was nothing I could do, Mamoru…. I can only offer you my apologies and support," and with that, the older man walked away to prepare the necessary documents for the death record. 

Kenji was the first to leave the room with a firm jaw he walked over to Mamoru, made eye contact with him for only a moment, and then walked off to wait for the inevitable. Ikuko came second, as she rushed into her would be future son-in law's stiff arms she told him that she loved him regardless of what happened, and then followed her husband. It was Shingo who remained, clutching onto his sister's hand hopelessly and remained so even when her fiancée silently entered the room. 

"I can't believe you," the boy said bitterly. 

"Shingo…." 

"Don't!" Placing Usagi's hand down gently, he turned fiercely to the man he had looked up to so greatly, "Don't even! You promised me!" 

Memories of a promise long ago came to mind. The young boy had cornered Mamoru and made him promise to always protect Usagi. Both took it deadly serious but Mamoru had wondered what had instigated the conversation. Had the brother known more than he let on, or was it just an ill premonition, an unexplainable feeling that motivated him to do so? 

"Shingo… I can't heal her wounds," Mamoru's emotionless eyes locked with the tearless, furious ones of the teenage boy, telling him what he was sure the boy couldn't understand, "They're too deep… too great for my powers." 

"You're a coward. You're giving up too easily," he walked past the raven-haired man but before exiting he turned to say, "If you let her die, I'll hate you forever." 

Looking to the corner of the room he saw a small girl with innocent violet ice eyes that reminded him much of Hotaru. She looked no older than five and was dressed in black gossamer, but Mamoru wasn't fooled by her appearance. This wasn't the first time he had seen her and he knew that she remembered the little boy he was so long ago. She never forgot a face nor soul. 

"You can't have her," he stated irrefutably but she just watched silently. 

Pulling a chair up to her side, he sat down and put his head in his hands. A moment of silence passed until his broken voice filled the silence that was dappled by the murmur and beeping of machines, "This has happened before, Usako. You died and left this world for another but I was at your side then." 

Silence. 

"Am I to wander this Earth alone until I shall be so lucky as to join you? Is that my fate?" Looking up, he desperately searched her battered face for any response but he wasn't so lucky. "Usako… Serenity. You can't leave me, not when we're so close to being together forever." 

Taking her hand in his he closed his eyes and listened to her haggard breathing and slow beeps signifying that the end was near. He reached his mind out to find any glimmer of hope by searching her aura and life force but he only found a small silver ember that was flickering dangerously. Thinking about Shingo's words he sighed a shuddering sigh. How was he to save her? It wasn't in his hands. In fact, when they had transported her to the hospital, he had been holding her the whole time, coaxing her with his golden energy but with no avail. Too much energy in her state would have destroyed her and too little wouldn't have done anything. That controlled amount was probably the only thing that kept her alive through surgery, but it was all in vain. 

Then again, maybe he was giving up too easily. They had been through worse battles and it so happened to be this one that would take a life? Why now? Why at all? Wasn't their future already laid out before them? They were to rule Earth for a blissful eternity before Chibi-Usa became the next queen, but trying to tell himself that it was that set in stone was a lie for he knew as much as anyone else that the future was never permanent. It constantly changed and was put to the test with each threat that came. So who was to say that Usagi was going to survive this life? 

"Damn it," he growled, opening his eyes, "I do." 

Moving to the edge of his seat, he clasped her hand tighter, "Usagi, you can't leave me. It's as simple as that. I won't let you leave me, ever. Not unless I'm right there beside you, just like before." 

The ember blinked out and flickered back on, dimmer than ever. The ever-silent girl edged closer and moved to stand at the bed across from Mamoru. 

"Usako, I'm not giving you up, you hear? I'll follow you to the gates of Heaven to bring you back!" 

And that's when it happened. The ember was snuffed out with Usagi's last shuttering breath and the monitor cried out a monotone beep that told of her passing. Shock and denial kept him glued to his seat even as the nurses and Dr. Ogawa rushed in to pronounce the girl's time of death. Enraged Mamoru growled for their removal, "Get out…." 

"Mamoru…." His mentor started but was cut off when he stood suddenly, sending his chair clattering to the floor, "I said get out!!" 

Following their retreating figures and slammed the door after them then yanked the window curtain shut to keep all prying eyes from seeing what he was about to do. Marching over to the shell that was once the love of his life he ripped all of the instrumentation from her body and yanked her to his chest. "I'm not giving up," he told himself more than to the child that still stood in his midst. 

Closing his eyes he saw ever so clearly what had to be done. 

¸¸.·+·.¸¸ 

Usagi turned her head slightly to the side as she curiously looked at the only other occupant in the oblivion that consumed her. It was a small girl with beautiful black wings who looked to be frightened by their surroundings. Confused she stepped forward cautiously, "Hello, are you lost?" 

The small girl nodded her head attentively in response. 

"I am too, I think…." Holding her hand out, she took the small girl's and smiled, "Maybe we can find our way together." 

The child only smiled and began to lead her toward a glimmering star in the distance. 

"What's that? It's so pretty." 

As they continued through the darkness, the star grew larger with every step taken, but with that every step forward, Usagi's mind grew more uncertain. She could have sworn she heard Mamoru speaking to her only moments before, coaxing her to stay where she was. Now she couldn't feel his presence nor could she hear his voice. 

Stopping she speculated out loud, "I wonder where Mamoru went…." 

The child looked up at her expectantly and tugged on her hand to urge Usagi on towards the growing star. The blonde smiled kindly, "Okay, okay. I'm coming." 

As they resumed their trek the nagging sensation that she should find her fiancée only grew. Her pace slowed and she looked behind her as something unknown called for her attention. Stopping again, she turned and ignored insistent tugging on her hand. 

"Mamoru?" She whispered, recognizing his aura instantly. 

Before her appeared her lover donned in spectacular golden armor. Around him beamed a miraculous golden light and on his forehead pulsed the symbol of Earth. Never had she seen him dressed as thus. Opening his eyes as a nonexistent wind disturbed his raven hair ever so slightly, he looked at her with compassion and ever lasting love. He held out his hand for her to take. 

Looking back at the little girl who was still pulling her towards the now frighteningly large white light was pointing, indicating that Usagi should approach it. In her eyes resided a determined, almost desperate plea. Turning back to her future king she felt warm and comforted by his gentle smile. 

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you," Usagi looked at the little girl with a sympathetic smile. "I can't die yet, Angel." 

The child dropped her hand and looked on with surprised. Had the woman recognized her the whole time? 

"I have loved ones waiting on the other side. I have a destiny to fulfill." And with that, the soul of Tuskino Usagi walked into the embrace of her golden knight and savior. 

Death watched almost spitefully as the two spirits disappeared but remembered she had other appointments to make. This wouldn't be the last time she encountered the two, and with that comforting thought she went on her way to lead the others into the light where Judgment would be passed to decide on where they belonged. She was just merely the delivery angel, but that was okay by her. 

¸¸.·+·.¸¸ 

"Mamo-chan," a small voice brought him to the present world. 

Opening his eyes he looked down to see two bright blue eyes looking at him, "Usako." 

Gratefully he buried his face at the nape of her neck while still holding her torso up. She smiled and wrapped her bruised arms around his neck and ran her weak fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him while there was an assault of salt water pouring onto her chest. 

"Mamoru," a soft, falsely strong voice said as the door opened slowly. 

Minako couldn't believe what she saw. Mamoru held a conscious and very much alive Usagi in his arms while he surrounded her with his golden light. Shaking hands slowly came up to cover her quivering mouth that was agape with surprise. Tears flowed freely from already red eyes as she began to weep, "Oh my God…!" 

She ran out of the doorway to the chairs that held a group of grieving people, "REI! Stop that chanting! Everyone, Usagi's ALIVE!" 

And with that she tore down the hallway again with everyone only taking a moment for her words to sink in. They looked at one another in confusion and then followed suit and all crowded the doorway to see a smiling Usagi propped up while she comforted a distressed Mamoru. Noticing that the whole gang had been alerted, Mamoru stood from his kneeling position and let go of his love's hand, then stepped aside to let everyone see for themselves that she was indeed alive. 

The Tuskinos pushed to the front of the shocked group of women and nearly dropped to their knees. There before them sat a miracle that they surely had never imagined happening. Their darling daughter, sister, smiled at them weakly. Her mother took a few attentive steps forward before rushing to embrace her fiercely, crying her eyes out while Kenji collapsed into a nearby chair, removed his glasses and allowed himself to weep in his hands for the first time since he got the call from the hospital. 

That was all the confirmation they needed; all of the Soldiers rushed forward and expressed their hysterical elation in several different ways but all in endless tears. Shingo merely walked over to the corner where Mamoru stood, beaming with tears still falling from eyes of midnight blue. The teenage boy looked upon his sister who tried to reassure everyone that it was going to be okay, even though she was crying uncontrollably herself. 

"You didn't give up." Shingo said silently. 

"I'm ashamed of myself for almost doing so. Thank you Shingo," Mamoru murmured, looking down at the young man. And he, like his father who was strong for his mother, broke. 

Mamoru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and was nearly knocked over when Usagi's brother wrapped his arms around his idol in a bear hug, burying his face into his chest. The older man wrapped his arms around the quavering Shingo in comfort, shocked for only a moment. Looking up, he looked gazes with Usagi who had one of the warmest smiles on her face he had ever seen, weeping silently. 

"Usagi…. What happened?" Makato asked, not bothering to wipe her tears away anymore for only more would replace them. 

"I died and Mamoru brought me back." Was her simple, smiling statement. 

.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°· __

TR- Better? Now the question is, how did this happen, how will Dr. Ogawa take it when he finds Usagi alive, even after she had been unofficially pronounced dead, and how did Mamoru do the impossible and bring Usagi back from Death's doorstep? Stay tuned and Happy Easter! 

4.11.04 

(unedited) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello  
**III  
¸¸.··.¸¸

"You gave the doctors quite a shock, Usagi," Ikuko smiled while she knit a sweater of baby blue, the color of her daughter's eyes, something she hadn't seen for over a week. "You gave us all a frightful shock, and so many people have come to see you."  
The mother stopped, setting her needles down in her lap to look upon the passive face of her first child, "Usagi, dear, won't you open your eyes? Give me some reassurance, please."  
"Talking to her gives her just that," a deep voice said as a figure came to stand in the doorway of Usagi's ICU room.  
"Oh, Mamoru!" Ikuko turned to see her future son-in-law enter and sit in the chair on the other side of the bed, "I didn't know anyone was standing there."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he took a drink out of the Styrofoam cup he was holding.  
"No, no. Don't apologize," she paused, "It's just that I'm so worried. She was awake for so long and then once she closed her eyes that first day.... I was so afraid, even then as I watched her slip away, that that would be the last I saw of her beautiful eyes."  
"Usagi will wake up on her own time. You know her, always late for everything," Mamoru's eyes held tired merriment.  
She chuckled and wiped away a few tears, "Yes, she is isn't she? I always hoped that she would grow out of that."  
The two shared a laugh and then silence settled in once more.  
"You've been such a dear, Mamoru. With your school and everything, you've spent all of your free time up here."  
He remained silent at this comment.  
"And even then, I haven't been able to ask...." Her eyes flew to his face from her hands, "Why is she like this? How did this happen?"  
The question was bound to come up sooner or later and he ran the situation over and over again in his head. He played out what he would say, how he would say it, but even then it was something he was lost on.  
Taking one more sip of his coffee, he placed it on the windowsill that overlooked the city of Tokyo. Sitting up straight he looked at the only mother he had known, "You deserve an explanation, but the one I have to give may not be the one you want to hear, nor will it be one that will satisfy you...."  
His mind was assaulted with memories of the night that came to pass not to far away. As he had been on his way to pick Usagi up, her cry for help came crashing into him. Naturally he flew to the scene where she had already been knocked unconscious, lying in Mercury's arms... covered in her own blood. But her injuries where still minuscule compared to what had happened to her when Mamoru rushed to her side, taking her body in his arms, coaxing her to stay awake.  
He remembered the presence he felt, the aura of the attacker. It was hollow and empty, a soulless creature. Even when he looked at it, Mamoru felt that it was not their typical Youma or vengeful spirit. It was shadow- like in appearance; almost human looking if one was careless in observation. But it was the shadows where its eyes should have been that frightened him the most. He felt that if he were to stare long enough into those hallow chasms that his soul would be sucked into the endless abyss that they promised.  
That was what he saw before he turned his attentions once again to his love. That was what he saw before she came to. That was what he saw before the monster charged towards him, weapon drawn. That was what he saw before Usagi pushed him down, shielding himself with her own body to take the jagged blade. That was what he saw that night... eternal damnation, a soulless demon from Hell.  
The Inners and Mamoru rushed Usagi to the hospital. Ogawa had been at the desk going over some papers when he turned and saw his intern walk in, cradling a girl to his chest, a hopeless plea in his eyes. Shock set in for only a moment to be pushed aside by instinct and skill as he ordered a stretcher to be wheeled over immediately. The young man had laid her carefully on the pristine object and followed the team of running surgeons until he reached those dreaded double doors, knowing he could not go any further. The darkness in Mamoru's eyes only grew as he continued. "There was... trouble and Usagi was at the heart of it. The girls, they got there before I did to pull her out and even then she was badly hurt with cuts, gashes, bruises, and she had been slipping in and out of consciousness...."  
Ikuko stayed quiet respectively, listening of the horrors that befell her daughter that night. Watching his expression, she could see that he was still struggling with the demons he had over what had happened. His eyes were distant and frightened as he relayed what he had seen, the best he could.  
"I myself am still fuzzy on the details, it happened so fast.... I rushed to Usagi's side where Ami-san was tending to her. I took her in my arms and she came to, then she shielded me with her body. The... the attacker had some sort of sword I suppose... and he impaled her."  
Feeling slight of faint, Ikuko put her head in her hand and took a deep, shuddering breath, "Impaled...."  
Sitting up after a moment or two, she looked at the ashamed look on his face, "Who was it? Who did this to her? And why?"  
That was what he couldn't answer, "I don't know."  
It was the truth and it left him helpless. Mamoru would love nothing more than to go out and kill every last member of the new enemy, but at this time it was not the way. They didn't even know who had launched the attack against Usagi or how it started. Only the unconscious girl knew that.  
"I have an idea why, because it has happened before..." He looked at the horrified expression on her face, "But never has she been hurt like this... not to the point of death.... I think Usagi should be the one to tell you all of this. I'm sorry Ikuko."  
Pressing her lips together in a thin line, she accepted what he had to offer silently. With a much better understanding that she thought she would have as well. Picking up her knitting again she said with her usual sympathetic self, "She loves you Mamoru, as do we all. I can see why she would protect you, and I accept your explanation. We'll just have to wait for when she's ready to come back, won't we?"  
He nodded, feeling a multitude of relief when she smiled at him.  
¸¸.··.¸¸  
"I'm afraid that our future is catching up with us," Mamoru sighed, placing his teacup down on the table before him, "The Tuskinos' deserve an explanation. A better one that I can give."  
"I agree, your Majesty, however, can we be sure that they are ready for it?" Luna asked.  
"Our future changes with every choice we make, every decision that has come to pass. Setsuna, you yourself told us all that the Freeze would happen within the next ten years. That means that Usagi and I will be crowned king and queen before then. Her parents deserve the truth."  
The room was silent as the Soldiers rolled the thought around in their heads. There had always been people who hadn't known about their secrets. Then there was the urge to come clean and tell everything, but it was never an option. It was a lonely path, that of the Soldier, bearing their truths. If someone happened to discover the identity of the Soldier, which was very seldom, it was for one profound reason or another. Motoki was one who knew, among those few, and he had handled it fairly well, after fainting of course.  
"Well, I believe it will make things much easier on Mamoru," Michiru said quietly, "On all of us really."  
"Then it is settled," Hotaru spoke, "The Tuskinos will be informed of our past, present, and future."  
"One decision was made, now we make another," in Minako's eyes shone a fierce passion, "Usagi's coming home party."  
The room sighed a breath of amused relief and for the first time in a long, arduous week, smiles broke out upon their weary faces.  
¸¸.··.¸¸  
Mamoru walked by her room many times during his internship hours. So many times.... And she still remained in her coma. What he knew was that she was healing herself the best she could and that he would caress her with his golden light to let her know he was by her side always and forever, but what he did not know was how long she needed.  
It really was beyond his power to help her now. The damage done was unseen and went deeper than the bruises and wounds she still harbored. It was now up to Usagi. And that unsettled Mamoru to no ends. He had to be patient, something he was well acclimated into doing, but not when it concerned when he was going to be able to hold his Usako again.  
Stopping in front of her open door, he looked from the chart he was holding and turned his fathomless eyes to gaze upon her still figure. The Moon shone down its gracious beams upon her bed in a loving embrace. In fact, he even saw a wisp, a vision of the Old Queen lovingly watching over Usagi.  
He decided he could forfeit a few moments to be with the woman he loved, like he was doing often as of late, and walked to her bedside.  
Caressing her cheek, he sighed a lonely sigh, "Usako, I wish I knew what you are going through."  
¸¸.··.¸¸  
"Mamo-chan is here," the young woman smiled closing her eyes.  
"Yes, he often comes by and checks on you."  
Usagi dropped her hands from her heart, "Geez, you really know how to ruin a moment."  
"And how is it that when I bring you happy news from the outside world, that I squash your happiness?" The owner of the second voice sat down in front of her.  
She was clad in a simple white gown, wild flowers in her hair from the miles and miles of them that stretched on for eternity, and a half finished crown in her lap. She began to work on it again, not even bothering to look at the one who had kept her company since she slipped into this healing limbo.  
"Your very presence is foul and could ruin anything," Usagi said simply, then dropped her hands, looked up at the blue sky and bit her bottom lip, "No wait, I take that back. I won't let you take this from me."  
He watched her close her eyes, face turned up towards the sun, smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was beautiful of course, just a mere plus for him, but it sickened him every time that man came near her for she glowed with his aura... that nauseating golden light of his....  
Her constant, supernatural visitor snorted, causing her to open her eyes and smile at him. Placing the last flower in place, she looked her work over and then, much to his dismay, placed it upon his head of white.  
Giggling she shook her head at him, "It almost becomes you."  
He fell back and propped his hands under his head, "What do you mean 'almost?'"  
Usagi grew quiet, looked at his peaceful expression as he allowed himself to close his eyes, "I am going to be whole again."  
No reply.  
"Soon," she replied, voice and face as cold and serious as stone, "He may have broken away parts of my soul, but I have nearly all the pieces."  
"Oh really?" His voice was nonchalant.  
"I have only one to find."  
"Usagi, are you trying to threaten me? You know you cannot destroy me, nor can you place a seal upon me.  
The side of her mouth quirked, "I know that, idiot. But we both know of who can."  
"Like that tuxedo wearing pansy can do anything," he laughed, "You could have done better, you know."  
"No, no I couldn't have because I know something you don't."   
"Oh?" He dared to open a cold gray eye to look at her and didn't necessarily like what he saw. She had a persona about her, one that he had seen before but not in this girl.... No, he had seen it many years ahead of their time. It was an unshakable sense of knowing that she projected, and that was far more frightening than any look of hatred, loathing, or anger.  
"Yes, I do." She smiled, all seriousness evaporating, "Now, let's see about a necklace, shall we?"   
He closed his eye and frowned once more, "Why do I persist in keeping you company?"

.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸. ·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·

TR- Probably a disappointing chapter, but oh well. Being pronounced dead is a kinda funny thing. Do you know that the saying 'saved by the bell' was because sometimes, true story, people would get buried alive, on accident of course. There would be a string inside with the 'corpse,' and it was attached to a bell above the ground, which, if you were the unfortunate person, you would pull on to ring the bell. People would hear it and come dig ya back up! Pleasant, isn't it?  
Then of course, there was this one guy I went to school with who wasn't pronounced dead once, but TWICE. Another story is that of my grandpa who was eating an orange, I believe, and fell out of a tree and choked on it.   
That and this chapter along with others I'm currently working on and almost done with (that includes Against All Odds and Letters from Serenity) was super hard to work on and finish because I had just gotten into a car wreck a week or so before this. Hitting my head along with other injuries (ug; once again I am 'gimp' to those who know me), I would always become violently dizzy and sick when ever I tried to pass the time by writing. Not fun. I don't suggest it.

5.11.04

(unedtited)


End file.
